Traditions 3: Becker and Jess
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Traditions that the ARC staff carry out during the holidays are as varied and different as the people.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Traditions 3: Becker and Jess, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Traditions that the ARC staff carry out during the holidays are as varied and different as the people.

Rating: G

Characters: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I write only for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: The third story in the Traditions series. It's very long, and broken into chapters. It's Jess and Becker.

1338 Words, this Chapter

Traditions 3: Becker and Jess: Christmas for children and families, Chapter One

Becker smiled as he walked into Ops. Jess was humming "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."

She heard him and turned. She smiled as bright as the gold dress she wore. "Hello."

"Hey," he said, with an equally bright smile.

"How's your mum?"

"Being a pain."

"Becker! The poor woman just had back surgery! Shame on you!"

He laughed. "She's a poor patient, Jess. Bed rest does not go well with a woman who has to be in charge of everything, from meals to dusting."

Jess giggled. "That would be hard."

"And now the cruel doctor has informed her that any shopping she does must also be from her bed."

Jess gasped, her face wearing a horrible look. "The torture! How can he be so mean?"

Becker laughed "It's killing Mum."

"It would me too! You are going to help her, right?"

He cringed. "No. Luckily, she has other slaves. She knows I don't do well with the shopping. Anyway, her...situation...leaves me in a bind."

"You?"

"Yeah. She usually helps me. I, uh, was wondering...since Mum's out of the picture...I uh, have some things to buy, present-wise that..." He sighed. "Jess, I cannot shop for the female person."

She burst out giggling. "No. I don't see you in fashion boutiques or at jewelry counters."

He shuddered. "Lord, no. Anyway, um, I was thinking...you obviously like to shop...and you're a female person..."

She smiled.

"Would...would you help me out?"

She squealed loudly. "Of course! I'd love to!"

He laughed, pulling out a long list. "I really appreciate it, Jess." He handed the list to her.

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff! Your sisters and nieces must love you...hang on." She frowned. "You don't have sisters or nieces."

"Let me guess, that's in my file?"

"Yes," she said, frowning deeper. "Becker...um, if these are for...someone special..."

"Oh, they are, definitely."

She blushed. "Maybe you should personally buy them...I mean, she might be...offended...having another girl buy her presents."

Becker smirked. "It won't be a problem, Jess. Trust me."

Jess continued to look over the list. "Dolls? Toddler toys? Crafty things like crayolas? Becker? Do you...have children?"

He blushed and burst out laughing.

"How can you have babies and it's not in your file?" She was practically screaming.

Becker continued to laugh. "Calm down, Jess. I don't have kids. I swear."

She looked totally confused.

"Every year I buy presents for kids whose families can't afford gifts."

"Oh, Becker!" she cried, a huge smile replacing the frown. "That is so sweet!"

He chuckled. "I started doing it when I first joined the military. They're pretty big into giving Christmas cheer."

Jess nodded. "That's so wonderful."

He nodded too. "Then...when I got my command...and started...losing soldiers..." He sighed. "I always make sure the kids have presents and the family has festive food and happy decorations. It sounds dumb, actually, trying to give Christmas cheer to a family who are suffering so badly."

"It's not dumb at all! Christmas can be the worst time of year if you've lost someone."

"Yeah," said Becker solemnly. "Anyway, I spend more time and frankly a lot more money on the families of my own soldiers. I don't really have the time to volunteer with the organizations anymore but I still donate money and gifts. I always take the stuff personally to my soldiers' families, though. Always."

Jess gave him a tender, warm smile. She jumped up and hugged him. "Sorry, I just have to," she said.

He held her, chuckling. "Just don't spread it around, OK? I don't want to tarnish my shoot first reputation."

She pulled away, laughing. "I won't, but I know the truth."

He smiled warmly back. "That's OK. I trust you."

She laughed. "I'm so happy you asked me to help, Becker."

"We kind of need to get moving, especially with the toys that go to the charities. They need time to give them out."

"No problem. We can go shopping as soon as you like."

"Tonight?"

"Sounds good, Becker. Can I go with you too, when you deliver them to the families?"

"Sure."

"Ooh, you don't dress up, do you?"

He looked horrified. "Like...in costume? Of course not!"

"We could!" She began jumping around excitedly. "I could be an elf, and you could be..."

"Don't...even...suggest..."

"Father Christmas!"

Later that evening Becker pushed the trolley behind a positively giddy Jess. He laughed as she sung, skipping from aisle to aisle. She grabbed several different dolls and loaded them into the cart. "Now, every good doll needs to accessorize," she said, putting in brushes, bottles and of course loads of outfits. "There."

"I have to say, Jess, I'm having much more fun than usual."

She nearly blinded him with her smile. "I'm so glad! I'm having fun too!"

"Yeah, I can tell," he said, smirking as she ran down along the girl toys, grabbing brightly colored play makeup sets, jewelry sets and dress up kits. "Now, where are the young toys?"

They finally found the infant and toddler toys. Jess switched on several light-up musical toys.

"I think the parents may prefer quieter things, Jess."

She giggled. "Excellent point. How about these soft blocks then?"

"Perfect."

She nodded. "Bath toys...rubber duckies!" she cried out. "We need rubber duckies!" She giggled, running over to them and grabbing several, pressing their tummies. The aisle rang with quacking.

Becker chuckled.

"I'm not embarrassing you too much, am I?" she asked, tossing several of the quackers in the cart.

"No, surprisingly."

She laughed. "OK, now...the real fun part." She smirked. "To the clothes, Becker!"

He groaned. "Maybe you should do this part later."

"Oh, don't be like that. You'll have fun."

He shook his head. He watched as she was in the zone: grabbing little coats and dresses for small girls. Then she giggled as she ran from rack to rack, picking up glittery, stylish, and fashionable sweaters, tops, pants and dresses for older girls.

"Oh, I'm so envious! These are adorable!" she cried, holding up a pair of jeweled jeans to her.

Becker frowned. "I can't see your legs. Stick to your skirts."

She blushed. "Don't you think a change might be good?"

"No," he said, frowning "In fact, your scaring the hell out of me."

She laughed, throwing the jeans and several more like them into the cart. "I'll stick to the skirts, then, for you."

He smiled "I appreciate that, Jess."

She giggled. "OK, we just need boots and we're done."

"You're kidding! Already?"

She nodded.

"Wow! You're amazing! You are a pro."

She laughed, and kissed his cheek. Then she blushed. "Sorry. I...uh, get excited when someone compliments my shopping ability."

"No apology needed, Jess. Thank you for helping."

"I'm happy to. I'm having a blast."

"I'm having more fun than I expected."

"Good," she said. They strolled slowly to the boots, both pushing the cart together, and standing awfully close.

Jess quickly picked several styles for young women and girls. Becker helped picked out the ones for boys. They then loaded up Becker's truck.

"Wow, we even have time for dinner, if you're hungry."

"Starving!" she cried.

Becker laughed. "What would you like? Chinese?"

She giggled. "Sounds good."

He nodded and the two went for a nice, quiet dinner.

He dropped her off, walking her to her door. "I actually didn't hate tonight."

She giggled. "That is encouraging. Maybe I'll make you a shopper."

"No! Please stop the madness here, OK?" He laughed.

So did she. "OK. Thanks for dinner."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

He began to walk off but turned back and lightly kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

She blushed. "You're welcome, Becker, anytime."

He smiled, then they both just stared. Eventually, Becker left.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1361 Words, this chapter

Chapter Two, Traditions 3: Becker and Jess: Christmas for Children and Families

A few days later they met at Becker's to sort the toys and clothes. She helped box up the ones for the charities and went with him to drop them off.

Then she helped him wrap and arrange the things for the families of his fallen and injured soldiers. "Usually this kind of makes me depressed," he said.

"Not this year."

"No, Jess, you make it kind of impossible." He laughed at her. She sat beside him wearing large deer antlers on her head.

She giggled. "I should hope so. Ooh! You know what? We should take a break and go get hot chocolate!"

"Sure."

"Yay!" she cried, clapping her hands together. As she did, the jingle bell bracelets she wore rang.

"Yep, impossible to be depressed."

Nearly two weeks later, it was time to make the rounds.

Becker arrived at her place to pick her up.

She opened the door. "Hi!"

He stared, his eyes wide. He smiled. "Wow! You look...Christmassy."

She giggled, twirling around in her elf costume. "That's what I was trying for."

She wore a short red and green polka dot skirt, bright green boots with red fur on the top, and a green and red patterned top with a plain red collar. She wore red and green tiny light bulbs in her ears and a green pointy elf hat on her head.

"I'm so glad you approve," she said, "because..." She produced another costume.

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No! I am not dressing up!"

"But the kids will love it!"

"I'll hate it. Case closed, Jess."

She stomped her boot, but it was no use, Becker turned and left. "Are you coming?"

She sighed. "Christmas spirit killer!" She got into his car anyway.

They stopped at the first house. "Brace yourself," said Becker. "The Merkit boys can be...rambunctious."

Jess giggled. "Kids tend to get that way near Christmas."

"Don't let your guard down, Jess."

"Becker! They aren't soldiers!"

"No, there little terrors..."

She smacked him lightly. "Stop that!"

"You haven't met them yet. I've been coming here for three years, since we lost their dad." He sighed. "Anyway, every year they get bigger and more clever."

"They're just children!"

"Oh, Jess, that's what they want you to think."

She was still chuckling as they lugged boxes of toys, clothes and food to the door.

"He's here!" screamed a young voice.

"I'll get it!"

"No you won't! I will!"

"Mum, Davy's...argh...let me go!"

"Boys! Stop that now or I'll tell the Captain to head home."

The sounds of screaming, stampeding and yelling ceased suddenly.

Becker laughed.

The door opened. A woman of about thirty, thin but not skinny, with black hair and tired blue eyes stood there, smiling happily. "Captain Becker. Oh, you have help this year. I'm so glad. Hello, I'm Myrna."

"Hi! I'm Jess."

"My little elvish helper."

"Why aren't you Father Christmas?" asked a boy, peeking around the mum. He had the same hair and eyes, but they were young and lively.

"Because if I was Father Christmas I would only be bringing coal, Davy."

His mum laughed. "He's very right. Boys, back away and let them in."

Becker motioned Jess inside. "Don't worry, I've got your back, but watch out for sneak attacks."

"Stop! I'm sure they aren't that bad," she said to Myrna.

"Oh...they're worse," she said with a grin. "Come on into the kitchen."

Jess followed easily, but Becker was waylay-ed.

"What did you get us?"

"Can I hold mine?"

"I want to shake it!"

"Boys!"

Becker laughed as they instantly backed away with three "yes ma'ams."

"Discipline. I love it. You can always tell a military family."

The boys stood in a line, each one taller than the next. Davy was the oldest at twelve, then came Jake, nine, and finally, Cole, who was seven. They all had the same thin build, dark hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm going to be a soldier just like Dad," said Cole.

"Me too," said Davy.

Jess saw their mum wince.

"Nah, I'm going to be the leader, like Becker," said Jake.

Becker smiled at her. "Don't worry, Myrna, they have a couple more years to come to their senses. If they don't, I'll beat it out of them." He took a fake swing at Cole.

Cole giggled and swung back.

"Now you've done it," said Myrna.

She watched as Becker and the boys fell into combat.

Jess chuckled and shook her head. "Men and boys. Funny how sometimes you can't tell the difference."

Myrna laughed loudly. "True!" She then looked at the gifts. "Look at everything. He always gives us way too much." She smiled and sighed. Jess watched a few tears come down.

"He needs to do it," she said softly.

Myrna smiled. "I know. He's a good man."

Jess nodded.

"Would you like some tea? They'll be a little while, trust me."

Jess laughed as she heard strange sounds. Becker was laughing. She looked to see him on the bottom of a three boy dog pile. "I'd love some."

They sat at the table, Jess showing Myrna some of the treats they'd brought. Becker and the boys continued to wrestle.

Then an alarm went off.

"It's a bomb!"

"Not at Christmas time, Davy," said Becker. "It's my alarm. Time for me and the elf to go."

"You set an alarm?"

"He knows us well, Jess," said Myrna laughing.

Becker struggled to de-boy himself and walked to the kitchen, panting. "I tired them out for you, Myrna."

She smiled. "Wishful thinking."

"Can we have our gifts now?"

Becker smiled. "You know the rules, not til Christmas, Jake."

"Boo!"

"However, I think the elf has something for you."

She smiled. "I do!"

The boys yelled, running towards her.

Her eyes widened.

"Halt and desist!" Becker cried.

On cue, they did.

Jess giggled. "I'm impressed," she said to him.

"Oh, Myrna's better than me."

"It helps to threaten them," said their mum. "They know they won't get anything if they're really bad."

"Good to know," said Jess. "OK, do you promise to be calm?"

The three boys all nodded.

"OK then." She handed them each several wrapped chocolates, a candy cane and a small miniature figure.

"Cool!"

"My guy can beat your guy."

"In your dreams!"

They began to run off.

"Hold it!" cried their mother. She cleared her throat. "Ahem." She nodded to Jess.

"Oh...thank you," said Davy.

"Thank you," said Jake.

"I like your costume," said Cole.

Jess burst out giggling.

"Cole..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah...thanks."

"You're welcome," she said.

"You guys be good for Mum," said Becker, messing up their hair as he fondly patted each one's head.

They bear hugged him, all at once.

He laughed. "OK, get on out of here."

They laughed and ran away.

Myrna chuckled. "You're a blessing, Captain," she said, hugging him.

"You all have a wonderful holiday. Try to keep your sanity, huh?"

She laughed. "I don't think that one is possible, but I'll try. It was very nice to meet you, Jess."

"You too," she said. She chuckled. "How on earth do you do it? You're amazing!"

Myrna laughed. "It helps to love them. Uh-oh, they're awfully quiet. I better go see why. Thank you both so very much."

They nodded. "You call if you need anything," said Becker.

Myrna nodded and let them out.

Becker asked Jess, as they walked to the car, "Are you still in or do you want to make an escape?"

"I'm still in," she said with a laugh.

"Good." He pulled out a list. "Oh boy...next is the Cramers."

"More boys?"

"Worse, a house full of girls."

She giggled. "I have your back."

"I appreciate that Jess," and they drove to the house.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

928 Words, this chapter

Chapter Three, Traditions 3: Becker and Jess: Christmas for Children and Families

"Let me check that my other surprise arrived before we go in," said Becker.

"Other?"

He smirked. "Their Mum has been in and out of medical facilities for months. Remember those acid-spewing moths?"

Jess shuddered. "Oh, now I remember. Private Kathy Crane, she had those horrible burns."

"Yeah, she's doing good, but she has a lot of surgeries left. Anyway, she's supposed to be in hospital the next few weeks. I swung a few days out for her."

She looked at him with adoration. "You're wonderful."

He blushed and shrugged. "Least I could do." He spoke into his phone and smiled. "She's home." He laughed. "It was a huge surprise for the girls."

Jess laughed.

"OK, we can go in. I'm...a bit scared," he said.

She shook her head.

"Four girls, Jess! They're triplets, all fourteen years old and then there's a three year old." He shuddered.

"Come on, hero," she said, getting out of the car first.

She rang the door bell and three girls, with green eyes, red hair and freckles stared at her. Then they saw Becker and smiled.

They pounced.

"You're cute!"

"Let me help you!"

"I'll show you inside! No, Patty, I'm holding his hand!"

"Jess..."

She giggled, running in between him and the teens. He grabbed onto her for dear life.

"Captain!" cried a red headed woman. She walked with a cane and had faded burn scars on one side of her face.

"Private," he said. "You look great!"

"The docs promise eventually the scars will be completely gone. Slowly I'm getting my good looks back."

Jess heard a scoff.

"You never lost them babe," said a blond man coming outside. He nodded at Becker. Then he saw Jess and looked her over.

"I saw that, Henry!" cried his wife, but she smiled at Jess. "It was nice of you to come too, Miss Parker. How are you?"

Jess shivered. "Fine, thank you."

"She's freezing," said the husband. "Come inside, please."

"Yes! Everyone in!" ordered the private.

The teens giggled and looked at Becker but obeyed.

He shoved Jess in front of him. "Stay close."

She giggled. "They're just girls!"

"Keep them back, Jess."

She laughed.

They all headed inside. Soon the girls forgot about Becker, squealing and chatting over the gifts.

Jess handed them out, falling into easy conversation about makeup, clothes, and jewelry.

"Where did the Captain go?" asked the mum.

"I don't know," said Jess.

She looked around and finally found him. She couldn't believe it.

He sat on the fireplace, a three old, red-headed like the rest, sitting on his lap. He held a book and was reading it.

"Don't you look sweet?"

"She ambushed me, Jess."

Jess giggled. "Shame on you! She's an angel!"

"It's a trick, to suck you in. You're really mean, aren't you Amber?"

The little girl nodded.

"You are not," said Jess softly, kneeling down beside them.

"Actually she's my mate. We're both afraid of her sisters."

"Meanies," said Amber, nodding.

Jess giggled. "I have an older sister too. They can be trouble."

"Yep," said the toddler.

The two adults laughed.

"You know, this book is pretty good," said Becker.

"Favite," said Amber.

"It's her favorite," said Becker, grinning at Jess. She giggled. "We were just to the part where Santa Kitten lost her mittens, possibly derailing all of Christmas."

"Oh, dear," said Jess.

"Yep, sounds pretty bad," agreed Becker. "Let's see if she finds them."

"Will," said Amber.

"That's a relief," said Becker. Jess giggled.

"Amber? Oh, there you are," said the dad. "She's usually very shy."

"The captain has a way with children," Jess said, smirking.

Becker glared at her, making her giggle.

The dad laughed. "She does seems to like you Captain."

"She's a doll," Becker told him.

"Yes, she is," said the man.

"Captain?" asked the private, looking around. "There you are. I just wanted to warn you: the girls are looking for you."

"Time to go," said Becker quickly, handing Amber to her dad. "You guys have a great holiday."

"We will, thanks to you," he said. "How can we thank you?"

"By getting her well and back to work," said Becker. He winked at the private. "You're doing great."

"Day by day," she said. "Thank you, both of you."

Jess and Becker nodded.

Then Becker turned to Jess. "Quick, before the other girls notice we're gone."

"You mean notice that you're gone," Jess said, giggling. "It's not their fault you're so cute."

"Cute?" he asked.

She blushed.

"Make a run for it, Sir," said the mum. "We'll cover you."

"You're a good soldier," said Becker, pulling Jess with him.

They made it nearly to the door when...

"Captain, you're not leaving, are you?"

"No! Don't go yet!"

"Let me give you a big hug!"

The teens rushed toward him. Becker froze in panic. A giggling Jess pushed him out the door and he sprinted for the car.

"Get in and lock the doors!" he yelled.

Jess did, giggling. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah." He composed himself. "OK. That's over. Thankfully it's the only harem on the list."

Jess giggled.

They spent several hours giving away gifts and hugs and words of encouragement. Neither Jess nor Becker were ambushed again.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1190, This Chapter

Chapter Four, Conclusion, Traditions 3: Becker and Jess: Christmas for Children and Families

The day ticked along. "One stop left," said Jess, holding the list.

Becker looked at the address and laughed. "Oh, you'll love this one."

"More girls?"

He laughed. "No. I can't explain, you'll just have to experience it."

"I think I'm afraid."

"You should be," he said, giggling.

"Becker..."

"Just wait. I promise, though...no ambushes of any kind. He won't get that close."

"He?"

"Yep, friend of the family. No kids."

"Oh, sounds easy."

He smiled. "The most difficult ones usually do, Jess." He got out first, carrying a large box toward the front door. "Come on, move your cute little elf boots!"

She giggled, wriggling down the driveway in her elf outfit, the top covered by a bright red coat. "I'm coming. You sound like the Grinch."

He smirked. "I might have worn that costume."

"Ha ha," she said as she joined him on the doorstep. "Funny."

He glanced over her for the billionth time. She was shivering. "I still think you're crazy for wearing that in this cold."

"It's worth it, Becker. The kids loved it."

He smirked. "So did the Dads, Grandpas, and Uncles."

She smirked back. "You seem to like it too."

"Oh..." he said, staring at her legs, "Yes, yes I do."

She giggled.

"I'm hoping the outfit works its magic on this one," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Candy is a mean, cantankerous, crusty old coot."

"Becker!"

"He is," he said with a laugh. "Every year he gives me a hard time."

"Then why do you come?"

"My parents make me. He even puts in requests to my Mum."

"What kind of requests?"

"Traditional bread pudding, brandy...sometimes things like an an electric blanket. The old General hates shopping, more than me even."

"Wait...General Candy?"

He laughed. "Canderson. I just call him Candy. He hates it." He smirked.

She hit him. "You're mean!"

"Yeah. Trust me, Jess, he expects it. We're family."

Jess shook her head. "You're weird."

He laughed then banged on the door. "Candy! Open up!"

"Becker, stop!"

"Go away!" yelled an old, ragged voice.

Becker laughed. "Nope. I'll stay here til Spring."

"Good! Rot like an Easter egg then!"

Jess looked appalled.

"Fine, but I'll stink up the place. You won't get your mail."

"Good! Do-gooders will stop sending me asinine greeting cards then!"

"You two are...horrible," she whispered. "I think I'm afraid."

Becker laughed. "Hold on. He'll open it."

They waited a few more seconds and...

"Don't you have a command or something?" asked a blustery voice, then it stopped.

Jess saw an old, wrinkled face looking at her. It was attached to a man about Becker's height, average build, not too skinny, not overweight. He was dressed in brown pants and a dark gray sweater.

His eyes popped open and his head bent down as he looked her over.

Becker laughed.

"Who are you?"

"I...I'm Jess."

"What the hell are you dressed up as?"

"I'm an elf!" she snapped.

Becker laughed.

"You look silly."

Jess gasped and looked at Becker.

"Be nice. She's got your brandy."

"Oh...in that case...come on in, Miss."

Becker laughed and nodded at her and she took a cautious step inside. Becker followed.

"Oh, you have to come too, huh?"

"Where she goes, I go."

"Don't blame you." He led them into the kitchen.

Jess was surprised that the house wasn't a dirty, sparse bachelor pad. It was actually very tidy and quaint, with old cottage-like decor. "Your house is lovely."

"Blame my wife. She trained me before she died."

"Good woman. That's what we do, you know, train barbarian men. Anyway, she did a good job."

His eyebrow went up. "Did she?"

"Sure, you haven't thrown us out yet. Any savvy woman would advise you to wait to see what the guest has brought, then throw them out...politely, of course." She smiled sweetly.

He looked at her and slowly he smiled. "You brought the big guns, huh? Finally, some sign that you aren't an idiot, Boy."

Becker laughed.

"So...what are you forcing on me this year?"

Becker chuckled, shaking his head. "The usual...bread pudding, fig pudding, turkey, cheese and bread..."

"Get to the important stuff."

Becker handed him a basket.

Candy's eyes lit up. Inside the basket were two bottles of brandy, several tulip brandy glasses, a small box of chocolates with brandy filling, and several cigars. "Ooh. Your mum outdid herself."

"Not mum...her," Becker said, gesturing to Jess.

"Really?" Candy asked. He smiled. "I like you."

Jess burst out giggling. "I'm glad."

"You can come back, next year, I mean. If he has to come too, then I guess it's OK."

Jess giggled.

Becker smiled at her. "Well, that's enough holiday warmth Candy's getting cuddly."

"Don't you call me that, you young punk! It's General to you!"

"Becker! Be nice! He's your superior!"

"Ooh, I really like you."

"We could stay...if you'd like," Jess said, as Becker frantically shook his head 'no.'

"Not necessary. Got the brandy. I'm good. Get out."

Becker laughed.

Jess put her hands on her hips.

"I mean...thank you...and Merry...uh, Christmas."

"Wow, it's a holiday miracle, Jess," said Becker as the general glared.

"Merry Christmas to you, Sir," she said, then she walked over and hugged him.

"Oh, God...no, Jess!" cried Becker. "He may be booby-trapped!"

"Pipe down, Boy," said Candy, letting Jess go and smiling very slightly. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Goodbye. Call Becker should you need anything."

"Jess!"

The general laughed and smirked at Becker. "Will do." He laughed as Becker grimaced.

Jess smiled and walked to the door. "Come on Captain!"

"You take care of that one," said the general. "She's a keeper."

"You mind your own business," Becker said gruffly. He walked to the door as Jess walked out. "You're right though, she is."

Candy laughed.

Becker joined Jess at the car where she turned and waved. The general waved back but grimaced at Becker.

Jess giggled and crawled into the passenger side.

Once inside the car, Becker said, "That went well."

Jess nodded, still giggling.

"Thank you for coming with me."

She nodded and smiled.

"What do you say we end the day with a quiet dinner?"

She blushed. "Just you and me?"

He smiled and blushed too. "Yeah."

She smiled brightly. "I'd really like that, Becker."

"Me too. You know, you're stuck now. You'll have to come with me every Christmas."

She laughed. "I can do that, Becker. I'd like to."

He stared at her, with a soft look in his eye. "Looks like we have a new tradition, one I wouldn't mind doing every year."

She giggled. "Me either, the after-giving dinner included."

He laughed. "Oh, definitely."

She scooted beside him. "Merry Christmas, Becker."

He smiled and put his arm around her. "Merry Christmas, Jess."

The End


End file.
